Nature of the Elements
by XxDarkSilverDragonxX
Summary: A new threat, a witch named Shira, has risen. But she isn't your average witch. She doesn't want to destroy the DWMA... at least not yet. Instead, she uses a special magic to transform Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and the others into... furries? What is this mysterious enemy planning, exactly? RATED T FOR POSSIBLE SEXUAL REFERENCE, language, and gore. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the signs point to this! Recently, I have been having awesome dreams involving Fairy Tail and Death the Kid, and recently I had a dream involving this plot. Therefore, I must write about it. Don't hate me if I mess up their personalities, especially Black*Star or Kid. I just can't do them. I also took a break from writing, so this might be sloppy. Not in the actually grammar (Because I'm pretty sure we all went to school and know proper grammar) but in the sense that I just suck at actually roleplaying them in. SO SORRY IF I FAIL! Oh and now for the Disclaimer!**

**?: What about me?!**

**NO GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER KNOWBODY KNOWS ABOUT YOU YET!**

**?: Aww alright .3.**

**Eh em. Anyway!**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: Uhhh... alright then, Silver doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters. She only owns the plot and her OC's.<strong>

Sunlight bloomed through the window, illuminating the room with its sweet rays. The steady beating of an alarm clock woke a blonde-haired girl up, causing her to yawn, and stretch her limbs out. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and clicked the alarm clock button, causing it to turn off. Her name was Maka. She was a meister who attended the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Accademy. She was also a scythe technician. Her partner, Soul, was probably still asleep. Sighing, Maka got up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

It had been almost six months after the defeat of the kishin, and pretty much everything had gone back to normal. Well, almost everything. Recently animals around the city had been acting very weirdly. It had all started when Maka and the gang – Black*Star and Death the Kid, along with their partners, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti – had run in with a witch named Shira. She had spoken very cryptically, and she had seemed very interested in them, though for whatever reason it was unknown. It stilled chilled Maka when she thought about that cold glance.

Since that fateful encounter, they had since run into the witch again. She had been trying to steal some sort of radioactive material. Then they had found her murdering kishin and human alike and capturing their souls. Then materials from old war machines. Maka knew the teachers were becoming curious, if not worried, about what this witch was planning. But the worst part was that every time they thought they had her, she managed to get away. It was frustrating.

Glancing up from her thoughts, Maka noticed Soul walking into the room. He looked at her as he sat down at the table, throwing his hands up and behind his head in a relaxed way.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Eggs and toast. What did you expect?" asked Maka , looking back down at the food and smiling silently.

After finishing up making breakfast, she passed it over to Soul, taking her share and sitting down. Glancing out the window, she smiled and nodded, looking back over at Soul, "Hurry up and eat, I feel like we've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

><p><p>

"What do you mean chemical disaster?" asked Maka as she stared up at Shinigami, who had summoned them to the Death Room only shortly after class has started. And when I say them It included Death the Kid, Black*Star, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and of course, Soul. They still weren't sure what they were here for. All they knew was that it was important.

Shinigami tilted his head at them, looking ridiculous in his white skull mask and cloak, "I mean, if what our radars say is true, the chemicals building up in this place could cause an explosion that could blow up half the population of Ohio." he then made two white glove-hands pop out and clapped them together, pointing at the group, "That is why I need you three and your weapon partners to go investigate."

"But why us, father?" asked Kid, stepping forward. He was dressed to be perfectly symmetrical, like always, except for the three white stripes in his hair on the right side of his head, "Don't you have better things for us to do then investigate chemically unstable places?"

"I chose you three because we spotted a witch in the compound. We still don't know if its Shira or not, but we also located a large amount of human and kishin souls alike in the area. Plus the reason all the higher levels and teachers can't take the mission, we've decided to send you. You did defeat the kishin after all."

That was when Black*Star decided to join in, jumping forward and pointing at himself, "Don't worry boss, we'll take care of that witch! The only reason she got away in the first place is because she was lucky! This time we'll take her soul for sure!" he yelled in an excited, and cocky, voice.

Maka nodded at Black*Star with a determined expression on her face. Whatever Shira was planning they had to stop it. And even if it wasn't Shira whatever was happening wasn't going to turn out well if not stopped. Then she said, "Don't worry Lord Death, we'll make sure to stop this witch, even if it doesn't turn out to be Shira."

The others nodded at her reply. Lord Death tilted his head at them, then he said, "Ah! Good! I knew I could count on you! Now you should probably hurry! Who knows what that witch is planning as we speak! Oh, and just to make sure you don't run into any trouble, I've assigned Crona to come with you. He's most comfortable on missions with you, Maka."

Maka's face turned a light red after that comment. She and Crona had been getting close lately... and Maka could tell it made Soul jealous. Though for whatever reason that was unknown, since Soul hadn't been interested in her before...

Shaking off the oddness of the situation, Maka nodded to Lord Death, "Don't worry Lord Death, you can count on us."

* * *

><p><p>

Darkness was beginning to set as the group finally managed to get to the area they had been traveling to. It looked to be an old, abandoned planetarium, but there was an ominous green mist surrounding it, probably the compound from the chemicals. There was something odd about the place. Maka could definitely sense a witch soul inside... but there was something strange. Other souls. They felt like they were witch, but... Maka was suddenly a bit nervous about investigating this.

"I dunno guys, something about this place feels like a trap," said Maka as they approached the large, broken-down building.

"Yea... it looks creepy in there..." said Liz, who was hiding behind Kid as they walked toward it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maka," said Kid calmly, though he clearly looked perplexed as well, "How could the witch, or witches, have known we were coming anyway?"

Black*Star smirked, "Yea, plus, we defeated the kishin remember? I bet these witches are going to be a piece of cake, don't worry!"

Maka nodded, her face a figment of concentration. True, the witch, and if what her soul sense was telling her was correct, witches, couldn't have known they were coming. Nonetheless, they needed to keep up their guard. All the weapon partners took on their weapon forms, and they entered the building.

"I dunno guys, are you sure this isn't a trap?" whispered Crona behind them, glancing up at the building as he trailed behind. Maka knew Crona had trouble with this mission because of his previous life in the company of Medusa and other witches. Maka hoped that what Black*Star and Kid said was true and this wasn't a magic trap or something.

At first, everything was dusty and pitch black. It was difficult to see, therefore making it easy for a lone shadow resembling a wolf to sulk over to the front door where they had entered. Its shadow zipped past the door, closing and locking it with a bang. Everyone spun around. That was when they realized Crona wasn't with them. They heard banging on the door, meaning he must have been locked outside.

"Dang, I knew this was a trap!" said Maka, getting into a defensive stance.

"Damn witches!" said Black*Star as he held Tsubaki up in her enchanted sword mode, glancing around the room.

They glanced around the room. Everything appeared dark, but they could hear scurrying, almost as if a cat or dog was rummaging around. Maka could sense at least four, no... maybe five witch souls. But three of them were really weird, almost as if vibrating at a completely different frequency. Everyone backed up into each other as they looked around the room.

Suddenly, up above, on a balcony-like area, they heard footsteps. Everyone glared up at the balcony to see a wolf walk out. As it approached, its body morphed into a woman's, who was wearing a wolf fur skirt and jacket. Her hair was black and brown, and she had a devilish smirk on her face. This was the witch they had been having so much trouble with. This was Shira, the wolf witch.

"I see Death's students aren't as bright as I had originally thought," she said in a malicious remark.

Kid growled at Shira and clutched Liz and Patti as they glared up at her.

"What do you want, Shira?" asked Maka, glaring up at the witch, "You've captured us, but how do you plan to kill us? It's one to four, plus a Grim Reaper. You're outmatched."

"Am I?" chuckled Shira, placing her hands on the balcony fence, "Oh dear, you seem to have misinterpreted my stealing. I don't want to _kill _you. I simply want to sit back... and observe."

That was when something made of metal rolled out to their feet, exploding toxic gases everywhere.

Everyone covered their mouths and began coughing. Kid yelled, "Don't... don't breath in! It's sleeping gas!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. Already everyone was beginning to fall to their knees. As Maka looked up at Shira, her hand over her mouth as she coughed on the fumes, her eyes widened when she saw Shira uncovering some sort of laser, pointing it in their direction.

"Goodnight..." she whispered, and fired the laser. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**ORE SANJOU!**

**?: Silver stop trying to learn Japanese. -3-**

**You're no fun :( Anyway! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTAH OF NATURE OF THE ELEMENTS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: *Facepalms * Silver doesn't own Soul Eater... Only the plot and the Ocs.<strong>

"... Maka... Maka wake up!"

A voice rang in Maka's head, and she let out a groan. It felt as if she had just fought the kishin all over again. Only this time her head was killing her. She must have blacked out when whatever Shira had been firing hit her...

Shira! Maka's eyes suddenly shot open. So whatever that thing had been, it hadn't killed them after all. But if it hadn't been created to kill them, what had it been for? When Maka looked up, she noticed Crona was on his knees staring at her with a concerned look. Holding a hand up to her head, she tried to push herself up, but the pain zapped through her again and she flinched.

"Ow-wah? Crona, what happened?" she asked, holding her head as she sat up and looking around. That was when she realized she could feel something. Something very weird. She looked behind her and saw with shock that something was moving under her skirt. Letting out a yelp, she jumped back in fright, and landed a few paces away. She stared with wide eyes as she realized what she saw. A cat tail. _Her _cat tail.

"Wha- what's going on!" she exclaimed as she stared at it. She looked at Crona, and he seemed just about as dumbfounded as she was.

"I-I donn't know... I just found you guys like this..." he muttered, but Maka was too confused by that.

_You guys..._ she then glanced over at where the others were and gasped.

Like herself, everyone appeared to have gotten tails. They all seemed to be waking up, too. What had that witch been planning anyway? What was she to gain from this? It made Maka worried when she remembered some of her last words before they had been shot. _I simply want to watch... and observe. _What was that suppose to mean?

Before Maka could say anything, Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and began laughing at them. "Hah! You all look ridiculous!" he exclaimed when he saw them.

Maka glared at Ragnarok. This wasn't a laughing matter. They still had no idea what had happened to them. They needed to get back to the DWMA as soon as possible. Perhaps there was a cure...

"Ugh, what are you laughing at?" said Soul, who was next to Maka, rolling onto his side. Like herself, Soul appeared to have grown a white cat tail, and cat ears. It kind of reminded Maka of Blair. Curious, Maka felt her head, and sure enough she could feel cat ears as well.

"Wake up, Soul. You might want to look in a mirror," she said, as Crona helped her stand up. She noticed that Liz, Patti, and Kid appeared to have dog ears and tails, and Black*Star and Tsubaki seemed to have tails that resembled some sort of reptile. This was beyond weird, and Maka had seen some pretty weird things before.

Soul looked up at her with a dizzy stare, "Uh, what? Maka? Erg... ow.." he said, putting his hand on his forehead as he sat up. Whatever that ray had been, even if it hadn't killed them, it sure had done a number on them.

"Meh, you guys still look better then you did before," Ragnarok added tauntingly, but Maka chose to ignore him. She had been around Ragnarok enough to know that getting angry with him would only encourage him.

But that wasn't the only thing. Maka could feel something odd about everyone except Crona, who hadn't gone through the same transformation they did. Something... she couldn't quite place. Too confused with the whole situation, she decided to push this thought away and helped Soul out, who appeared to have just realized he looked like Blair.

"What happened?" he asked as he glanced around at everyone, holding his head in one hand. Maka shook her head. She had no idea.

"I don't know, but the sooner we get everyone up the quicker we can get back to the DWMA and figure out," she said, and walked over to Tsubaki, who had woken up and was now holding her head, her eyes closed as she tried to cancel out the pain. Something – other then the tail – about Tsubaki seemed different, like her soul had altered, or something. Maka leaned down next to her friend and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Opening her eyes, Tsubaki looked up at Maka, "Er... Maka? What happened..?" she flinched, and Maka helped hold her up.

Everyone else was beginning to realize what had happened, looking at each other with stunned expressions. Kid sat up and looked around, his dog ears twitching. He felt his head with a dazed look on his face, just about as confused as everyone else there. But knowing him he was probably just checking to make sure everything was symmetrical.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get back to the DWMA as soon as possi-" Maka began to say, but was interrupted by Black*Star and Patti.

"Wow! Since when do I have feathers?!" exclaimed Black*Star, who had woken up and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself upright and staring at his body. Indeed, now that Maka looked closer, she could see that Black*Star had feathers on his arms and in his hair. He kept spinning around trying to get a better look at his tail, and it kind of reminded Maka of a dog.

"This is so cool! I've always wanted to be a dog! Well not really, but this is going to be fun!" said Patti, who was rolling around on the ground, her dog tail wagging.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka were sweatdropping as they stared over at the two, and Liz commented, "Well, they seem to have adjusted to this..." she then folded her arms and looked over at Kid, who was looking at his tail, before she glanced over at her own tail.

"I don't know about you guys but this feels weird," commented Liz as she looked around.

"Yea..." said Tsubaki, who with the help of Maka was now standing.

"It looks like pretty much everyone here has animal parts except Crona," added Maka as she looked around. Black*Star and Patti seemed pretty excited for some reason, Soul was just kind of watching everyone, Kid was too busy tidying himself up, Liz looked like she usually looked – only more confused –, Tsubaki was trying to calm Black*Star down, and Crona was trying to hide from all the noise. Yep, everyone was pretty much the same as usual.

"We should get back to the DWMA and report to my father what happened," said Kid, snapping out of some sort of daze he had been in. He seemed happy about something, so Maka assumed he must have found out his animal ears were symmetrical or something. She could never really tell with Kid.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? DID I SUCCEED IN LIFE?! :D<strong>

**?: No**

***Cries in corner ***

… **K. Anyway, in case you're curious, Maka and Soul are short-haired cats, Kid is a husky-wolf mix, Liz and Patti are mutts, and Tsubaki and Black*Star are velociraptors! YAY JURRASIC PARK! Yea, I have no idea why I decided to make them that. Nothing else worked. :/ And YES, real raptors do have feathers. The ones in Jurrasic Park aint the real thing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV TIME! YAY! =D**

**?: When can I show up exactly?**

**WHEN I SAY SO! Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't get paid enough for my job... Silver doesn't own ANYTHING except the plot and any Ocs that show up.**

**Okay! Here we go again!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this feels so... weird!" Exclaimed Liz as they walked up the stairs that lead to the DWMA, her newly acquired, honey-brown dog tail wishing back and forth. Unlike Patti and Black*Star, everyone was confused by their new appendages. For one reason, Maka was wondering why the witch, Shira, had done this to them in the first place. What could the wolf witch possibly gain from turning a bunch of students from the DWMA into furries...? It was all very confusing to her, especially considering the fact that witch could have killed them while they had been unconscious... very strange indeed.<p>

Not to mention the strange tingling sensation. For some reason, Maka felt the urge to pounce on something. It was a very faint feeling right now, but Maka could still feel it. Like a soft humming, telling her to do something. For now, Maka would ignore the urge, but she felt like it would be important somehow. She was interrupted from her thoughts by none other than Black*Star, who was running up the stairs.

"Ha! I don't know what you guys are so down about!" exclaimed Black*Star as he examined his feathers and tail. He, like usual, wasn't taking any of this seriously. Neither was Patti, who kept looking behind herself at her tail and giggling.

"Well, for starters we all have animal ears!" shouted Liz at Black*Star, who, by the looks of it, wasn't listening anyway. Maka sighed at Black*Star, and glanced over at Tsubaki, who had that _oh Black*Star... _look on her face again. How she managed to put up with the blue-haired ninja 24/7 would remain a mystery to Maka.

"What I want to know is how I have these," said Kid, gesturing to his ears and tail, "I mean, I am a Grim Reaper. My body would reject most toxins. Whatever that witch used on us must have been extraordinarily powerful." That was true, Kid was immune to chemicals... so how had he changed as well?

Soul shrugged. He was neutral about this whole ordeal. "As long as it doesn't mess with our fighting or something, I'm cool with it. I mean, having cat ears is totally _not _cool, it makes me look to much like Blair," Soul commented, and Maka frowned. How exactly would Blair react to this?

Everyone was quiet from then on. They were almost to the top when Kid's ears twitched, and he stopped. Liz looked back at him, "Hey, something wrong, Kid?" she asked, turning around to face him.

Suddenly, Kid lunged forward, tackling Maka and Liz, causing them all to be thrown down just as a bolt of lightning whizzed by their heads. Everyone looked shocked as the lightning hit the ground where Maka and Liz had previously been standing.

"Wow, that was close!" exclaimed Soul, rushing over to Maka, "Maka are you okay?" he asked, looking worried, before glancing over at the source of the lightning bolt. It had looked a lot like Ox's lightning. But that was crazy, why would Ox attack them...

Before they could react, an arrow whizzed by, but they managed to dodge it. The arrow barely missed skinning Tsubaki as she changed into weapon form, falling into Black*Star's hands as everyone took on a defensive stance. Soul, Liz, and Patti also transformed, landing in their meisters' hands as they glared up at the spot where the arrow had come from.

That had been Azusa's bolt! What was going on here? Why was Shibusen attacking them? Maka held Soul tightly, just in case another attack followed in pursuit of that one. Now Maka was definitely confused about their whole predicament.

"Pfft, bring it on! I am the mighty Black*Star, the one who surpassed god! I will defeat you all!" shouted Black*Star rather obnoxiously as Sid, Azusa, Ox and Harvar appeared. They all appeared shocked when they noticed who it had been who they had been shooting at, and this made Maka even more confused. Hadn't they known who they had been shooting at.

Soul, annoyed, shouted up at them, "Hey, what's the big deal, you two! Shooting at us like that! You could have seriously hurt Maka with the lightning, you know!" he growled.

"Ah, oh..." was all Ox said, before the voice of Kim rang out.

"Hey Ox! Did you get the witch..." she said, before she came into view and realized who it was, her eyes widening. Wait, where was the witch? Stein had said he had sensed the soul wavelength of a witch! All the pink-haired girl saw here was Kid, Maka, and Black*Star with their weapon partners... And there was something else...

The three meisters looked over at them with a confused look. Witch? Why had Kim said witch? There was no witch here... and why had she said _did you get the witch_? Ox had clearly shot at them, not a witch...

"Yo, what the hell are you guys talking about! We're not witches!" Shouted Black*Star angrily, flailing Tsubaki around as he glared over at the two other confused meisters. Ox's partner, Harvar, came out of his weapon form, looking over at Black*Star and the others with shock, like everyone else was.

"Um, guys, why do you all have animal ears?" Asked Kim, looking at them with confusion. Sid dropped Azusa, who transformed back into her human form, staring over at them with a shocked expression on her face.

Soul groaned, transforming back into a human, his ears twitching, and waving his hand back and forth, "Eh, long story. We met a witch and made us half animal. But long-story short, why on Earth were you guys shooting at us!?" he asked angrily.

While the other students looked dumbfounded and hesitant to reply, Azusa walked forward and spoke the words they hadn't dared say, "You're soul wavelengths have changed to that of a witch's soul. Or at least it's pretty damn similar."

Everyone was silent. Tsubaki's eyes widened, and Maka gasped. Kid and Soul looked astonished and shocked, and Black*Star and Patti looked confused. Liz looked a little freaked out and worried. But everyone remained silent.

Finally, Maka winced and shouted, "You have to be joking! There's no way that our souls are like that of a witch's!" Maka was confused beyond compare. How was this possible? How could their soul have altered in such a way that a trained death scythe couldn't recognize them?

"Look for yourself, then," Said Azusa, who was watching them.

Sweating, Maka looked taken aback. True, she could see souls... suddenly Maka was a little reluctant to use her soul sight. Sighing, she looked over at Black*Star and Kid, and closed her eyes, focusing on their souls. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to silence at what she saw, her eyes widening in fear and confusion. Wha-what was going on? This shouldn't be possible! She had seen Black*Star and Kid's souls before... they looked nothing like this. She began to shake as she tried to mutter the words she was thinking right now...

"What's wrong, Maka?" Asked Kid, looking shocked and surprised by Maka's reaction to looking at their souls.

"Yo-you're souls..." Whispered Maka, still shocked, "she's right. You're souls have changed!"

And changed they had. Instead of the regular human soul that Kid and Black*Star possessed, their souls had been replaced by a much more powerful wavelength then before. Their souls had changed color, too. Instead of purple, like a witch soul, or blue, like a human soul, their souls had turned a brown color. From the wavelength the soul morphed into wolf ears, like Free, for Kid's soul, and a velociraptor tail for Black*Star's soul. While it wasn't fully witch, it was certainly close.

There was more silence. Silence and stunned expressions.

Finally, Sid cleared his throat, "Alright, you three. Take your weapon partners and head to see Lord Death. You guys went to investigate the rumors of a witch, right? I heard that witch might be Shira... was it?" Sid asked. He was trying to take everyone's mind off of what they had just figured out... since they were processing more then one change.

Slowly, everyone nodded.

Continuing, Sid said, "I see... alright, you guys head inside. I'm going to talk to Azusa and and the other Death Scythes..." with that, Sid gestured Azusa inside, and Ox, Kim, and their weapon partners followed in pursuit.

After a few stunned moments of silence, Kid, Maka, and Black*Star followed as well. Little did they know it was more then just their souls that were corrupted...

* * *

><p>As they walked down the hall, Maka suddenly felt uncomfortable. She hadn't really considered what others would think of their tails. Everyone was staring at them now. Black*Star didn't seem to notice, and just went on about how everyone was so stunned by his glory and stuff. Kid looked like he had realized, but he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort. He was probably use to it, being the son of Lord Death and everything. Liz, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki, on the other hand, didn't like everyone staring at them<p>

"Jeez, what's their deal?" said Soul, looking around at everyone, his ears twitching.

Maka's ears fell back against her head in a sign of discomfort, and her tail stuck straight out in alertness. Taking a deep breath, she tried to appear calm and tranquil, but her ears and tail said otherwise.

Liz was watching with an uncomfortable look, too, as they approached the Death Room. Her tail was tucked between her legs, and her ears were lain back, and her arms were folded. This was not the kind of attention she wanted, especially not with these strange ears and tail and attached to her. She was doing a better job of concealing any discomfort then Maka was, but it was still visible through her ears and tail.

Tsubaki's head was lowered as she followed Black*Star, and while she didn't have any animal ears, her feathers were ruffling, and her tail was whipping back and forth. And unknown to anyone else, their was a ringing in her head. A ringing that kept to telling her to run.

_Run._

There it was again. Tsubaki flinched whenever she heard the voice. Not because it was ominous or frightening or anything like that, but because whenever the voice said run, she felt a slight headache, like someone was banging a drum near her, causing her head to ring. Unbeknownst to her, ignoring the voice would only make things worst for her...

As they walked, Liz glanced over at Kid, who didn't seem to mind being watched. His tail flicked back and forth without his obvious knowledge of it, and his ears were perked upward. Had Liz known the body language of the wolf or dog, she would have known that Kid was alert/worried about something. But since she didn't she assumed that he wasn't really bothered by what was going on.

"Hey Kid," said Liz, walking up beside him, "Aren't you, I don't know, at least a little worried about this whole situation? I'm not one to get scared easily – unless It involves ghosts or something spooky like that – but just think about it. Who knows what the witch did to our bodies while we were unconscious..." Liz shivered.

"I am worried, Liz," Kid explained calmly, his gaze serious, "It is extremely difficult to poison a shinigami. Whatever that witch used was like no other chemical known to humans... it has to have been some sort of magic... to be able to alter our souls and bodies in this way..." that was only half of what Kid was worrying about. The other... well, Kid would just tell her about that part later.

* * *

><p>"I see..." said Lord Death when the group arrived. They had explained to him what exactly had happened when they had encountered the witch, Shira. They explained how the gas had knocked them out, then they had all woken up with animal parts. They explained how Azusa and a few other students had attacked them when they arrived because their souls had resembled that of a witch's, and this had surprised the shinigami.<p>

"That is very much of a shock!" Explained Lord Death, tilting his head at them. He then looked down at Kid, then at the others, before stating, "I want all of you to head to the infirmary immediately!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"But, Lord Death sir..." said Tsubaki, stepping forward, "We aren't hurt! At least not that I can tell. All the witch really did was give us these ears and tails..." she began to say, but Lord Death cut her off when he raised his hand.

"Whatever the witch did to you, it was extremely powerful and contained toxins. Right now you have tails and ears, but who knows what would happen if we left you like this? For all we know you could grow a second head or something! Besides, you want to get rid of these tails too, right?" Lord Death asked, and Tsubaki hesitated, before nodding. The voice and pinging were louder then before, and perhaps removing the tails would get rid of that annoying effect.

Everyone nodded. Well, everyone except Black*Star, who pointed at himself and declared, "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I DO NOT NEED TO GO TO THE DOCTOR! I'LL DEFEAT THIS VIRUS, OR WHATEVER THE SAME WAY I DEFEAT ANYTHING, WITH MY FISTS! OR MAYBE THE TOXINS WILL JUST BE SCARED OFF BY MY AWESOMENESS...!"

This earned Black*Star a reaper chop, which left him on the ground in a bloody heap, with Tsubaki apologizing sincerely to Lord Death. Maka facepalmed at Black*Star. What a moron, she thought privately, her nose twitching.

After being dismissed from the Death Room, the group, with a highly annoyed Black*Star, made their way to the infirmary. Like on the way to the Death Room, everyone kept giving them weird stares, and Maka decided to just ignore it, but even though her face said she was fine, when Soul looked at her ears and tail, he knew she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't worry," he said, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "These tails will be out soon and we can go hunt that little bitch – er I mean _witch _down," added Soul quickly, smirking at his save.

"I hope you're right..." sighed Maka, her tail relaxing from the stiffened position it had been in. She looked down at her tail. Right now it was mildly swooshing back and forth. It was like the position of her tail reflected her mood, and she controlled it subconsciously. It felt weird, having an extra appendage she hadn't had before.

Soul watched Maka, and said, "Eh, you can mess with that thing when we get to the infirmary. Focus on walking right now, before you smack into somebody looking back there."

Maka pursed her lips together and gave Soul and annoyed look, but stopped looking at her tail and focused on walking. Since she had been talking to Soul, she hadn't noticed all the people, and that had relaxed her a little bit.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the infirmary, Black*Star ran in and shouted, "BEHOLD! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" His tail was wagging vigorously, like that of a dog's, and his feathers were ruffled up to make him appear more awesome.<p>

Stein turned around and looked at Black*Star, "Oh, Black*Star. What are you doing here? You don't look injured..." Stein then took notice of Black*Star's tail and feathers, and a curious look appeared on his face. Not. Good.

"Eh em..." said Maka, walking into the room, "Hello professor Stein. We just came back from a mission... and, well... Lord Death sent us to come see you..." she explained to him, her tail flicking nervously, even though Maka didn't show that she was nervous.

Stein watched Maka, his eyes falling on her tail, which her watched with curiosity. Maka began to feel nervous, avoiding Stein's glance. Finally, Stein gestured over to the beds, "Okay, you guys sit down, I will be right back," before he pushed against the wall, sending the chair he had been sitting on out the door.

Confused, Maka sat down in the bed, watching as Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Soul followed her in. The bed felt warm and soft, and Maka sighed as she sat on it. What a hectic turn of events today had been...first the witch, then the ears, now all this drama. Well, at least Crona hadn't gotten changed as well...

Speaking of Crona, Maka wondered where he was. He had disappeared when they had entered Death City...It was probably nothing, though. Perhaps Ragnarok had gotten him distracted or lost when they had been heading home.

"OooO! My tail is fluffy!" said Patti, who was lying on a bed, holding her tail and giggling. It looked like a mix between a golden retriever and a lab. It wasn't really fluffy, but Patti found it fun to play around with as she rolled onto her stomach and swished it around in the air, laughing energetically. This whole situation didn't seem to bother her. Well at least someone was having fun, thought Maka with a smile.

Maka glanced over at Kid and Liz. Liz's tail was pretty similar to Patti's, but was darker. Kid's was a dark black with white stripes down the middle, like his forehead. It was noticeably fluffier then Liz and Patti's. It resembled a Husky and German Sheppard mix, with Samoyed or Collie mixed in.

Maka's POV

Curious, I looked down at my own tail. It resembled a tabby cat, tan-blonde, like her hair, with darker, brown spots here and there. My ears probably resembled my tail, too. I wondered if this was really an extension of my body... I could feel the tail connected to her limbs, so it must be... it still amazed me how the witch had done this. Wanting to experiment, I started to test it out.

_Left._

The tail twitched to the left, and I was almost shocked that I could actually control it. I smiled.

_Right._

The tail flicked right, lifting up and slapping back down on the bed with a soft spring. Well, now I knew that it didn't have a mind of its own, and I started to bounce it back and forth on the bed.

_Pounce._

I froze. That had been my voice, speaking thoughts, but I hadn't thunk it. Almost immediately after the voice spoke, I felt a pang in my head. It was more powerful then the slight kink I had felt before. Previously, it had been barely noticeable. Now, it felt as if someone had just pinched me hard, painful but quickly over. That was bad... Could it get worst?

Absently, I wondered if I should just keep ignoring it, but I had tried that, it had only made things worst.

_Pounce._

There it was again! Why did the voice, _my_ voice keep telling me to do that? I glanced over at Soul, who was sitting in the same bed as her, his tail flicking back and forth without his knowledge of it.

_PoUnCe._

The voice was stronger, and it felt like someone had bit me this time. I winced. If I pounced, would the pain go away? Maybe, maybe not... It wasn't that intense. What if... I shook her head and looked away from Soul's tail. Suddenly, the voice subsided. Well, that had been odd.

Soon enough, Stein walked back in, carrying a needle and some other tools, possibly for blood samples. I frowned at the stuff. What was he going to...

He walked right past be and stuck the needle in Soul's tail. I heard him let out a yowl of pain and attempt to jump back. I was surprised when I heard him. That hadn't been a human cry, that had been a cat like yowl. What was going on here?

Soul's POV

I let out a yowl as Stein shot the needle through my tail. Not just a cry, a _yowl, _as in the sound a cat makes when they're in pain. _Now I sound like Blair, too? So uncool... _I thought with a groan as I turned around to look at Stein, who was studying the blood sample he had taken from my tail. He had done that for fun, hadn't he. I frowned and rubbed my tail, which was throbbing now. Yea, this was the weirdest day of my life. Well, other then that time I accidentally walked in on Maka taking a shower... Yea, didn't want to remember that incident.

I noticed my tail was bleeding, and groaned, laying down, and lifting it up. I wanted to ignore this stupid thing tied to my butt, but it was so hard not to look at it. It was just so... weird.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed, as I watched Stein walk over to a test tube, "You didn't have to stick that thing so hard in, you know! That hurt!" I flicked my tail, and droplets of blood, splattered across the bedspread as I glared over at the professor, who waved his hand dismissively at me, which made me even angrier.

Tsubaki appeared shocked, and looked down at her tail, "You mean, these things actually have feeling to them?" she asked, rubbing her hand across her tail. She appeared worried, and I shrugged at her, laying down in my bed.

"I guess. Well damn, just another part of my body to worry about," I groaned, annoyed. Before glaring back over at the professor.

"I needed to make sure that it got in," Stein said, but I doubted that was the reason he had pressed it so hard, I thought ruefully.

Tsubaki's POV

Glancing down at my tail, I swallowed. This thing was pretty vulnerable, wasn't it? I sighed and glanced over at Black*Star, who was lying down in one of the beds, looking extremely restless. I sighed. Did he even know that he could move around if he wanted...?

Before I could say anything, he sat up and declared, "Alright this is boring!" and rolled off the bed and started doing sit ups. I sighed. Leave it to him not to take any of this seriously. Before he had gotten so much as ten, though, Black*Star yelped and rolled onto his stomach, not something you saw everyday.

"Something wrong, Black*Star?" questioned professor Stein, looking up from what he had been doing – which I wasn't even sure at this point.

Black*Star pointed angrily at his tail, "I'll tell you what's wrong! This thing keeps getting in the way! Every time I do a push up this thing stabs into by butt! It's annoying!" he shouted, waving his arms around.

"Well, get use to it," said Stein, looking back over at the DNA samples, "Because from the looks of it, you guys will be stuck with these for quite some time..."

_Uh oh... that can't be good..._

No POV

"What do you mean?" Asked Maka, worried. She stood up and glanced over at Stein. Patti had stopped laughing at was staring over at Stein with curiosity. Liz was sweating, and Kid also looked confused about Stein's statement.

"According to this, the DNA from the tail matches you're molecular structure," said Stein, who sighed when Soul and Black*Star looked at him with that "Wtf..." look, before adding to make things easier for those two to understand, "I mean, these tail, ears, and feathers are all a part of you now. There is no way to remove them without causing intense pain and lots of blood loss."

Everyone was shocked into silence for the umpteenth time today.

"But, this is a witch's spell..." whispered Maka, shocked, "How could a witch alter our bodies and souls in such a way?"

Stein shrugged, also looking worried, "I have no idea. Whatever she did, I don't think it was magic or chemicals alone that did this to you. For now, these tails and ears are a part of your bodies. Treat them as you'd treat them as though you were treating a head or an arm. In other words, don't get it cut off, okay? As for you're souls..." again, he shrugged.

"You mean to tell us we're stuck like this forever?!" Asked Tsubaki, shocked.

"I don't want to have dog ears forever!" said Liz, upset.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FEATHERS!" Growled Black*Star.

Stein adjusted his glaces, before saying, "Well, you are going to have to deal with it. I will look more into whatever magic this witch is using and see if I can fix you, but for now, those parts are fused to you. So I suggest you don't try to rip them off or anything."

Groaning, Maka lied down. Great, now she was stuck with this thing. She glanced down at her tail. It flicked in an annoyed manner. She sighed, sitting up. For some reason her gaze was brought over to Kid's tail.

_Pounce._

The voice was back! It was more intense then last time, and this made Maka frown. Perhaps, if she did what the voice told her, would it go away? She had a bad feeling about this. But then again, it didn't hurt to try, right?

As she crouched down on her bed, watching Kid's tail, she didn't realize just how wrong that assumption was.

* * *

><p><strong>LEGASP! What is going to happen now? Is the world gonna end? WHO KNOWZ! Well, I got lazy near the ending. SORRY FOR STUPIDITY! ;( I really wanted this as the ending, but I wasn't sure ho to fit it in, plus I was tired, so blah.<strong>

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! R&R! And keep being awesome!**


End file.
